The Fall of a Hawke
by bookworm1478
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Airwolf team
1. Chapter 1

Stories in the series (in order):

The Lady for a Lady

No Easy Way

Sleeping Beauties

An Act of Betrayal

The Devil You Know

Demons

The Riddle of the Night

Don't Box Me In

It was a beautiful afternoon; of course, every afternoon for the past two weeks had been beautiful. At least in Cait's mind, it had. It was Monday afternoon, two weeks after they had been quarantined at the cabin. Two weeks after Dominic had been diagnosed with a severe case of the flu and took two weeks off to recover, even though she and Hawke knew he was better after one week.

Neither one of them had cared. They had spent the last two weeks in total ignorance of Santini Air, the FIRM, and Airwolf. Two weeks of nothing but them.

Two weeks had gone by quickly and now they were back to everything they had forgotten.

The first thing on the schedule was a movie shoot that required all three of them; one to fly, one to spot, and one to shoot film. Dominic had deemed Caitlin the spotter which meant sitting beside Hawke for six hours. She could think of worse things.

Hawke and Dominic came out of the office as she was finishing up the rigging for the camera on the helicopter. The last thing to do was double check the safety measures. It took fifteen minutes. After that, she went to meet Hawke and Dominic in the hangar.

"Everything hooked up and ready to go," Hawke asked as she walked up to them.

"Locked and loaded," Caitlin confirmed giving Hawke a smile. "Are we still on for dinner afterwards?" Caitlin asked.

"I'll be there," Dominic said with a smile on his face. "I'll get the helicopter going. Don't take two long, you two. We've got a big day ahead of us."

After Dominic walked out, Caitlin nudged Hawke. "We are going to tell him tonight, aren't we? This isn't something we can keep from him forever."

Hawke kissed her on the tip of the nose. "I promise you, we will tell him tonight."

Hawke jogged out ahead of her and Caitlin lingered as she walked out of the hangar. By tonight, everything would be out in the open and they could continue as. . .

BOOM! The jet ranger turned to a ball of flames in front of her. Something dark flew up into the air and fell to the ground.

Caitlin stood there stunned, even when she realized the object she saw blown into the air and fall to the pavement was Hawke.


	2. Chapter 2

Stories in the series (in order):

The Lady for a Lady

No Easy Way

Sleeping Beauties

An Act of Betrayal

The Devil You Know

Demons

The Riddle of the Night

Don't Box Me In

* * *

Mouths were moving as fast as their limbs, but Caitlin couldn't hear. The roar in her ears was so loud she hadn't been able to make out the ambulance driver as they loaded Hawke's torn and bleeding body into an ambulance. They loaded her into the ambulance along with Hawke and Caitlin watched the EMT's mouth move as he explained what was happening.

Only when he turned to her and put her hand on Hawke's hand did she realize he understood she couldn't hear him. He jotted down something on a pad he carried in his pocket.

How bad is the roaring? He wrote.

"Bad. I can't hear anything." She answered, although she didn't know how loud she answered the question.

He jotted something else on the pad. I'm going to look in your ears.

He examined both ears and then jotted something else down on the pad. He handed it to her after he was done. No internal damage seen. Hearing will return soon.

Caitlin nodded her understanding and returned her gaze to Hawke. There were burns on his body where fire had eaten through his clothes. Someone else had called for help after the explosion. After the shock had worn off, Caitlin stayed with Hawke. He had never gained consciousness while she was with him. Maybe that was a good thing. Dominic was dead, she was certain of that. Fire crews were still putting out the fireball when she left with the ambulance.

The ambulance left Hawke and Caitlin in the emergency area. Hawke was taken into a room with several doctors while Caitlin was directed to another room; void of any color or people. She realized her hearing was slowly coming back when she heard the nurse tell her to wait in the room.

Caitlin knew she should have called people, but she didn't want to move from the couch afraid that she wouldn't be there when news of Hawke arrived.

"Caitlin!" Her name sounded clear in her ears. Caitlin opened her eyes and saw Michael and a doctor looming above her. The clock on the wall was different from the time she closed her eyes. She had fallen asleep.

"How's Hawke?" She asked, standing to her feet.

"We have him stabilized enough for surgery," The doctor answered her question. "He has multiple internal injuries. Does he have any next of kin close by?"

"No," Michael said. "His parent's are dead and his brother is missing."

"I'm his wife," Caitlin blurted out. Michael gaped at her. She ignored his look. "What do I need to do?"

"Come with me," The doctor took her elbow and guided her to an office. She listened to him explain the procedure and she signed all the necessary papers as Caitlin Hawke. A nurse walked with her back to the waiting room where Michael stood.

"The two of you got married!" The first thing out of his mouth sounded more like an exclamation than a statement.

Caitlin took a seat on the couch where she had sat earlier. She avoided Michael's stare. "The morning after the quarantine we flew down to Las Vegas and got married. The funny thing about it was I thought Hawke wanted to take a vacation and go gambling. Turns out he wanted to get married. We spent a couple days there as a honeymoon and then we flew to Texas to tell my parents."

Michael didn't say a word.

"After a few days of the silent treatment, my parents started talking to us again. We were going to tell Dominic this afternoon. Oh, Dominic." Caitlin buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall.

She took the time to cry for her friend not paying attention to Michael or anyone else that came into the room looking for word on Hawke.

When she was all cried out for Dominic, she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Stories in the series (in order):

The Lady for a Lady

No Easy Way

Sleeping Beauties

An Act of Betrayal

The Devil You Know

Demons

The Riddle of the Night

Don't Box Me In

The surgery lasted three hours and even then the doctor wasn't optimistic with Caitlin when he spoke to her. Hawke had internal bleeding and a severely bruised spinal cord. The burns on his body were superficial and wouldn't cause a problem. The problem was keeping him from bleeding again.

When the doctor left the hospital room, Caitlin pulled a chair next to Hawke's bed and ran her finger along his forehead. "I'm here, Hawke. I'm here."

A half an hour passed in the room when a nurse came in to check on Hawke. Caitlin left so she could run her tests. She wanted to find Michael anyway. After searching the intensive car floor, she headed downstairs to the main entry where she found him speaking to one of his people. Caitlin stopped short when she saw the intense look on both of their faces. The woman handed Michael a manila envelope, turned, and headed back to her vehicle. Michael stared at the envelope for a few moments and then headed toward Caitlin.

"What was that about?" Cait asked as he got closer.

He stopped beside her and whispered. "We need to find a private place to talk. It's important."

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on plush chairs in a hospital conference room. A long, oval oak table divided the middle of the room. Caitlin sat on one side; Michael on the other.

Without a word, Michael slid Caitlin the envelope. Caitlin held it between the tips of her fingers. "What's in this?" She asked.

"You'll see. First, I have to tell you a bomb detonated the helicopter the second Dominic turned on the rotors. I can't prove it, but I believe the Company is taking over the Firm and getting rid of non-essential personnel."

"Dominic, Hawke and I are considered non-essential personnel?" Caitlin asked.

Michael nodded. "It was going to look like a problem with the fuel line and an unexpected spark."

"They want Airwolf," Caitlin concluded.

Michael nodded again.

Caitlin slid the envelope across the table to Michael. "Hawke told me that the day he found me alive, he threatened to bury Airwolf so deep only he and God would know where she was. Well, I'm going to go one better. I'll blow her in the air so the only remnants of her will look like rain pouring down from above." She pushed her chair back and stood up. "If the Company wants Airwolf, they'll get her in pieces. Now, if you'll excuse me I want to get back to my husband."

Hawke was alone in his room when Caitlin walked in. Caitlin took the chair she occupied earlier and sat down. She was exhausted and Hawke looked peaceful considering the explosion and aftermath. Caitlin laid her head down on Hawke's arm and closed her eyes.

* * *

It had been raining for a solid hour. Caitlin had woken up to find Hawke still unconscious and she had wandered out to the hall where nurses were quick paced and fast talking. The rain out the window looked like a veil, hiding the hospital. Caitlin left the intensive care ward to get a drink from the cafeteria. The caffeine in the coffee surged through her body and jump started her heart. She carried the cup with her into the elevator and went back to the intensive care ward.

When she came off the elevator, a flurry of nurses and doctors raced past her. Caitlin dropped her cup in the nearest trash can and followed the nurses at the same speed. They entered Hawke's room. He was yelling and trying to use the arms the nurses were holding down. Caitlin stood at the door, willing her legs to move to him but finding them unresponsive. She could hear his agonizing cries, but still her legs wouldn't move.

A nurse glanced over from Hawke's bed and called her name. "Help him!" The nurse called to her. Caitlin watched him fight against the nurses and a doctor load a syringe full of something in a clear vial. Caitlin found the strength in her legs again and went to Hawke, pushing a nurse aside.

Tears flowed out of the corners of both eyes and his flame kissed skin was a darker red than before. He saw her and cried Dominic's name followed by a painful sob.

He remembered everything and that broke her heart more than seeing him in the hospital bed. Caitlin put her hands on both sides of his face and leaned down as close as she could to his face. Their noses almost touched. "I love you, Hawke. You have to calm down. You're hurt and you're going to make it worse. Calm down. I love you, Hawke." She wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Hawke. I love you, Hawke." She kept repeating the four words until he calmed down. She knew it was the medicine that had calmed him and when his eyes closed she kissed him once more on the lips and stepped back.

A doctor came face to face with her when she turned from the bed and let the nurses take over. "Can we talk?" He whispered.

Caitlin nodded and followed the doctor outside. She wiped the wetness from her cheeks, unsure if it was Hawke's tears or her own.

"After that episode, I want to take him for more tests. He wasn't given enough time to move around much when he woke up, but I'm not sure of what damage he did while he was mobile."

Caitlin apologized and explained she went to get a cup of coffee. She never once thought his reaction would be so strong when he first woke up.

The doctor shook his head, explaining none of them could have known he would have remembered the explosion or Dominic's death.

The doctor and two nurses took Hawke to get some X-rays while he was still sedated. Caitlin sat in the now empty ICU room and stared at the light they had left on above the bed. It was an ugly yellow that emitted from the hard plastic shield and gleamed off the spotless linoleum floor.

"Caitlin," A voice said her name so sweetly and so softly she never would have heard it had it been just ten minutes earlier.

"I've lost Dominic and now I'm going to lose Hawke. He's slipping away from me and I don't know how I can keep it from happening." She knew who the person was in the room and that's why she spoke honestly.

"Maybe this can help." The manila envelope was again placed in her hands. Caitlin stared down at it, unsure if she should open it.


	4. Chapter 4

Stories in the series (in order):

The Lady for a Lady

No Easy Way

Sleeping Beauties

An Act of Betrayal

The Devil You Know

Demons

The Riddle of the Night

Don't Box Me In

Caitlin found herself in that same conference room again in the same chair. This time she kept a hold on the manila envelope, not sure if she wanted to open it or not.

Michael was staring her down like the time she stared down David for the last chocolate chip cookie. That ended ugly and neither of them got the cookie. She hoped whatever was in the envelope didn't turn out as ugly as the fight she and David had.

"Do you want me to open it?" Michael asked after the staring competition finally ended. "I don't want to go on until you've seen what's in the envelope."

Caitlin twisted the metal clasp until it came undone and she opened the envelope. There was a picture inside. Caitlin poured the picture out on the table and dropped the empty envelope beside it.

"Do you know who that is?" Michael asked her.

Caitlin nodded and picked up the picture. She had seen enough photos of him through Dominic and Hawke to know who she was looking at. "Where is he?"

"He's working undercover for the government. Everything Hawke said about him being alive was true."

"Did you know all along?"

Michael didn't say anything, answering Cait's question. Cait ran her hand through her hair feeling the dirt and grime on her scalp. She let out a disgusted, mournful groan. It felt good to release it.

"Airwolf and I can get him from wherever he is. Knowing that you've been lying to Hawke all this time will only hurt him worse than he's already hurt, so your lie will go no further than this room."

"I appreciate that, Caitlin."

"If I'm going to do this, that means I won't be here to look after Hawke. I need you to look out for him."

Michael shook his head. "Once you're in Airwolf, I have to disappear, Caitlin. No one knows I'm giving you this information. It could be harmful to my health if I stay here any longer."

"Fine. I'll find another way to keep Hawke safe." Caitlin picked the photo up, noted the address on the back, and slipped it inside the envelope. "I guess this is goodbye," She said as they stood. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't cry over your leaving."

She walked out and left him in the conference room.

When Caitlin entered Hawke's hospital room a nurse was sitting with him adjusting tubes and speaking in a whisper. Caitlin hid the envelope under her jacket and went up to the bed. Hawke was awake. In his face was the weight of the world. He couldn't even smile at her, but then again neither could she.

"Hit the call button if he needs something," The nurse told her and walked out. Caitlin took a seat and held Hawke's hand in her own.

"He's really gone?" Hawke asked in a gravelly voice. He tried to clear his throat and winced in pain.

Caitlin nodded. "It was quick," She hoped she was telling the truth. "The percussion of the blast blew you up in the air and then you had a freefall onto the pavement. Someone placed a bomb on the helicopter to blow with the three of us inside."

"Who?"

"The FIRM is being taken over by the Company. They want to get rid of all unessential personnel."

"Us?"

Caitlin nodded. "We're both safe here, Hawke. Close your eyes and get some sleep. The sooner you rest and recuperate, the sooner we can go home together."

"Not going to make it," He muttered. "Something doesn't feel right."

Caitlin squeezed his hand tighter and silently prayed he was wrong. She ran her thumb back and forth over his forehead until he fell asleep. When she was sure he was deep in sleep, Caitlin walked out to the elevator foyer where the payphones were. Caitlin slipped in some loose change she had and dialed Michael's private number. Two rings later, Michael picked up the phone.

"I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning. I want to spend tonight with Hawke." She hung up without waiting for a reply.

After hanging up, Caitlin inserted some more change and dialed another number she knew by heart.

"Hello," The male voice came over the line, smooth and articulate.

"Ethan, it's Cait." She hadn't spoken to Ethan since Duveaux's death.

"Caitey!" His voice rose. "I haven't been able to get any information about you from anybody."

She knew being in the dark killed him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," She assured him. "Dominic Santini is dead and Hawke is in critical condition. Ethan, I'm going to ask you for another big favor."

There was a pause on the other end and then, "Ask."

"Can you meet me at the hospital in an hour and then I'll ask you for the favor?"

"I'll be there." She hung up first and rested her head against the wall next to the payphone.

Saint John Hawke, here I come.


	5. Chapter 5

Stories in the series (in order):

The Lady for a Lady

No Easy Way

Sleeping Beauties

An Act of Betrayal

The Devil You Know

Demons

The Riddle of the Night

Don't Box Me In

Ethan drew attention to himself wherever he went. In his position, sometimes that wasn't a good thing, but, in others, it was. In this case, Ethan drew the eyes of everyone as he walked off the elevator and down the hall. Caitlin watched him come down the hall wearing his dark suit and power tie. His gray hair just made him look more powerful. Caitlin met him at the board room door and ushered him in.

"How's Hawke?" Ethan asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"He's having another test run which is why we can do this now. Ethan," Caitlin fell into the chair next to him. "I have to leave town for a few days and I need tight security on Hawke." Before Ethan could open his mouth, Cait said, "I need tighter security than what the hospital can provide. I need to be able to know that while I'm gone, Hawke is safe. I also need someone that can get him out of the hospital and possibly out of the state in a minute's notice if something goes wrong. Will you do this for me?"

Ethan loosened his tie and cleared his throat. "What problems are you thinking could arise and where are you going to be?"

"I'm going after Saint John Hawke tomorrow morning."

Ethan sighed and then smiled. "There were mumblings of a government operative working undercover in high risk situations. I wasn't aware of who it was. Caitey, why don't you let me send someone in to pull him out?"

"I can't put you in that situation, Ethan. I need you to keep Hawke safe. I can handle the rest."

Ethan stood. He kissed Caitlin on the cheek and chucked her on the chin. "I'll have security all over this floor in the morning. Be careful, Caitey." He left her in the boardroom.

Caitlin trudged back to Hawke's room. Every muscle, every joint, every limb was sore from being overly tired. She wanted to curl up beside Hawke in bed and forget everything from the past few days. She wanted to go back to the Las Vegas night when they stood underneath the stars and recited vows to each other or their honeymoon night when neither of them could get enough of the other. She wanted that back again. Instead, she had this.

Two nurses she wasn't familiar with were in Hawke's room when she walked in. Hawke was resting in his bed. Beside his hospital bed was a second hospital bed pulled up close to Hawke.

"We don't do this often," The elderly of the two nurses said. "But your husband needs you and from the looks of it you need him. He's stable right now so unless we see a problem at the nurse's station we won't bother you tonight. Goodnight, Mrs. Hawke."

Caitlin would have cried had her tear ducts not been worn out. She sat down on the hospital bed, took off her shoes and watch, and slid into the hospital bed as close to Hawke's bed as she could.

Caitlin took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hawke, can you hear me?"

Hawke moved his head toward her slightly, groaned, and then opened his eyes. "Cait," He said in a pained whisper.

Just hearing her name from his lips brought tears to her eyes. "I love you, Hawke. I think I fell in love with you the first day I saw you. If not, then maybe the second or third."

"Cait?" He moved the hand she was holding and wrapped his arm around her. It was the first full move he had made since the explosion. Caitlin snuggled into him taking extra care not to touch the bandages on his chest.

"You're my hero, Hawke." She whispered before kissing a place on his chest.

"You're my hero, Caitlin." He ran his hand through her hair and that was the last thing Caitlin remembered before sleep took over.


	6. Chapter 6

Stories in the series (in order):

The Lady for a Lady

No Easy Way

Sleeping Beauties

An Act of Betrayal

The Devil You Know

Demons

The Riddle of the Night

Don't Box Me In

Morning came all too quickly for Caitlin. Hawke had slept through the night without any intervention from nurses and drugs. Caitlin had kept her ear close to his heart so the organ's thumping would lull her to sleep and wake her if it stopped.

Even though all she wanted to do was stay in that same spot with Hawke, Caitlin knew she had to get up and find Saint John Hawke. If something, God forbid, happened to Hawke in the next few days at least he would have his big brother with him up to the end. If not, then Hawke would have many more years to hang out with his big brother.

Caitlin kissed Hawke on the lips and studied his face. "Don't leave," She whispered in his ear. She wanted to remember every line, every dimple, everything she could so she could take his face with her in her mind. She kissed him once more and tiptoed out of the room. Ethan met her at the elevator.

He hit the down arrow for her and stood with her as the elevator came to get her. "You passed three guards on your way to the elevator," Ethan told her, without her having to ask. "I have three more guards on the first floor. If the threat is real, we'll take care of Hawke."

The elevator doors opened and Caitlin stepped inside. "Take care of yourself, Caitey."

Caitlin nodded and the elevator doors closed.

She made the drive to the Valley as quick as she could. The air was crisp, but not cold. That was good because it would mean an easier time getting Airwolf awake and out of the cavern. Caitlin parked the Jeep Ethan had driven over for her in its regular spot and walked the short distance to the cavern.

After punching in her code, the silent alarm was turned off and Caitlin walked into the cavern. She shivered, as normal when she saw Airwolf. She was powerful and yet defenseless. Sort of like Hawke was in the hospital.

"She is gorgeous," A voice behind her said before letting out a low whistle. Caitlin swirled around, realizing all too late she was unarmed. A man stood before her in black with a heavy dark green jacket on. His blonde hair was smoothed back to reveal blue eyes.

Caitlin stood in front of Airwolf, bound to defend her helicopter to her death even though Airwolf was better suited to defend her right now.

"Who are you?" Caitlin asked.

The man took a step toward her and put out his hands in defense of himself. "My name is Jason Locke. I was sent to help you find Saint John Hawke. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hawke."

Caitlin's defenses went down. "Did Ethan send you?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't know anyone by that name. I was sent by Archangel before he pulled an Elvis."

"How did you find Airwolf? Archangel didn't know where she lived."

"I took satellite pictures of all the areas I thought would conceal a helicopter like her. When I saw the jet wash over the Valley of the Gods, I put two and two together. You gave me the rest. When do we leave?"

Caitlin opened Airwolf's hatch and climbed in. "Right now."

Jason slid inside Airwolf and belted himself in. Caitlin handed him a helmet. "I've heard stories about her, but I never thought. . ." His voice trailed off.

Caitlin grinned as she slipped on her helmet. "You haven't seen anything yet." She said as Airwolf raised straight up.

Even though Caitlin wanted to sleep, she didn't dare turn over the controls to Jason Locke. It was one thing to hand over the keys to the kingdom to someone you knew, but to turn them over to a stranger was like signing your own death warrant.

When Airwolf let out a shrill beep, Caitlin hit the button with her right hand while keeping her left on the controls.

"What was that?" Jason Locke asked, as he re-situated himself in his seat.

"We're here." Cait scanned the area for a clear path to land and smoothly set Airwolf down in a secluded area that would give her privacy and little visibility from the air. Before they got out, Caitlin grabbed the camouflage net to throw over Airwolf.

"Where are we going?" Jason Locke asked as they left Airwolf and started through the brush and trees.

Caitlin took the paper out of her pocket and handed it to Locke. She walked ahead of him while he read the address.

"Don't you think a man and a woman walking in there will look a little conspicuous?"

Caitlin continued walking. "My husband is dying. I don't have time to worry about being conspicuous. I have one job and that's to find Saint John and bring him home. If you don't want to come with me, you can go back to Airwolf. Dominic wired a radio into the cockpit."

She stopped as a searing pain went through her chest at Dominic's name. This gave Jason enough time to catch up with her.

"Are you all right?"

"There is a group of people that tried to kill me, my husband, and my friend just because they don't need us anymore. How all right would you be?"

They continued the rest of the journey in quiet. When they came into the town, their clothes were so filthy from road dirt and mud no one paid much attention to them. When they entered the bar, Jason sat down and ordered a drink.

"We don't have time for a drink." Caitlin said as she sat down beside him. "We have to find Saint John."

"He's at the table next to the only window. There's a man sitting across from him and they look to be in conversation. Do you want to be the one to interrupt?" Jason put the beer to his lips and took a long pull. Caitlin did the same thing. The beer was warm.

"We'll have to wait until he's done with his meeting." Jason told her. "We can't take any chance that we blow his cover. All three of us could die."

Caitlin and Jason nursed their beers and waited. The small glances that Caitlin got of Saint John made her think of Hawke. From a man that saved her life, to a friend who saved her life, to a husband who she was now going to save.

While Caitlin was in thought about Hawke, the room erupted in high pitched yells and gunfire.


	7. Chapter 7

Stories in the series (in order):

The Lady for a Lady

No Easy Way

Sleeping Beauties

An Act of Betrayal

The Devil You Know

Demons

The Riddle of the Night

Don't Box Me In

While Caitlin was in thought about Hawke, the room erupted in high pitched yells and gunfire.

Caitlin didn't how the fight started but she had a pretty good idea it had to do with her new found brother-in-law. Jason had at sometime left her side to join in the fight. Caitlin wasn't in the mood for a fight. All she wanted to do was get Saint John and go home.

"Jason!" Caitlin saw a dirty faced man with a newsboy cap grab Jason around the neck. Caitlin took her beer bottle and slammed it down on top of the man's cap. He slithered to the floor like a snake.

Jason whirled on her. His eyes burning like fire. "Thanks," He said when he realized it was Cait that saved his neck.

"You're welcome."

"Duck!" Jason yelled at her. Cait ducked in time to catch Jason's arm shoot out and punch someone. She heard the guy fall behind her.

"Thanks," She said.

Jason nodded and grabbed her head when a hail of gunfire sent shards of roof down on them. He shoved her down to the floor and hovered over her. Caitlin grabbed the gun Jason slid to her under her hunched body.

"All right, All right," The man that Saint John had been with yelled. "I hate violence." He muttered as he shot a man already lying on the ground. He pointed the gun at Saint John. "My friend, I will take the money and keep the package," He said to Saint John.

"I can't let you do that," Saint John said. "You give me the package and I'll give you the money. Then I'll walk out and you'll never have to see me again. Maybe you can use the money to build back the bar you helped destroy."

The man shot up in the air bringing more roof on top of everyone. "Then you will come with us."

Caitlin turned off the safety on her gun. The only person taking Saint John out of this bar was going to be her. Jason patted her on the back as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I can't leave with you either, my friend," Saint John said softly. "I have other deliveries to make."

The man aimed his gun at Saint John again. "I suppose no one will be getting their deliveries today."

Caitlin grabbed her gun and rose just in time to see Jason shoot two of the guards behind the main man. Caitlin jumped to her feet and aimed her gun at the third.

"You brought company," The man said to Saint John. He laughed a deep, belly laugh. "I am impressed."

Saint John looked back at them and cocked one side of his mouth into a smile. "So am I. I'll take the package and the money now." Saint John slid the package into his rust colored jacket and picked up the black bag of money with his right hand. "Don't follow us or my friends will have to kill you."

"With those small guns," He clucked his tongue at Caitlin.

She couldn't resist. Smiling, she said. "You have no idea the firepower I can bring down on you."

When Saint John passed her, she followed closely behind him and let Jason back out behind her. Once they cleared the door, Saint John ran for the car at the end of the road. Caitlin followed just as quickly and from the sound of the foot beats behind her, so was Jason.

When they arrived at the car, Jason pushed past St. John and into the driver's seat. Caitlin jumped into the back and took Jason's gun from him. She kept both guns pointed out while Jason drove.

"Not that I'm not appreciative, but who are you people?"

"You're ticket home." Jason said as he swerved around the turns in the dirt road. It took them twenty minutes to get to Airwolf. Jason got out and pulled the seat up for Caitlin to get out. St. John stayed in the car.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"What are _you_ doing?" St. John asked. "Who are you?"

Caitlin handed Jason a gun and she pointed the other one through the car window at St. John. "I don't have to time for this. You can get in the helicopter and be free or I can shoot you, have Jason throw you in Airwolf, and then you'll be wounded, but you'll still be free. Either way, you're coming home with me today."

"Fine." St. John pouted like a three year old as he got out of the car. Caitlin slid into Airwolf first while St. John and Jason got into the other side.

"Let's go home." Cait said as she raised Airwolf into the air.

"Caitlin, we have bogies comin' in at twelve o'clock," Jason called out to her from the back.

"Let's leave them a goodbye gift." Caitlin pushed her visor down and hit the button to pull out the guns. She sprayed a parallel line of bullets right down the middle of the four jeeps that had come out of nowhere. The bullets didn't hit anyone, but did scare them. Caitlin turned Airwolf with ease and hit turbos. They were out of sight in a half a second.

"Who are you two?" St. John asked as he glanced at both of them.

Jason took off his helmet and let out a whoop. "I'm Jason Locke," He introduced himself with a handshake.

Caitlin took off her helmet and handed it to Jason. "My name is Caitlin Hawke." At the sight of St. John's large eyes, Caitlin smiled and continued. "I'm your sister-in-law."


	8. Chapter 8

Stories in the series (in order):

The Lady for a Lady

No Easy Way

Sleeping Beauties

An Act of Betrayal

The Devil You Know

Demons

The Riddle of the Night

Don't Box Me In

How long had it taken her to explain everything to St. John and end the conversation with Dominic's death and Hawke's injuries? They were still in the air and St. John's face was still glued to hers as she spoke. They completed the rest of the flight in silence. When they flew over the Valley, that's when Jason spoke up.

"You just missed Airwolf's landing." He said.

"No, I didn't." She glanced over at St. John. "If the hospital has a large enough roof space to land a medical helicopter, I can land Airwolf there." She looked back to see Jason's shocked expression. "I've already lost too much time with Hawke, Jason. I can't lose anymore and I won't let Hawke lose that time with St. John either."

Because of the night sky, Caitlin used turbos and got them to the hospital just as the sun was breaking in the sky. As soon as Airwolf was on land, Caitlin tossed her helmet and slid out of Airwolf. "Only move her if you have to," Caitlin ordered him as they ran for the roof elevator that usually held critical patients waiting to be airlifted.

When they made it to Hawke's floor, Caitlin bolted out of the elevator with St. John hot on her heels. She turned the corner and saw Ethan at the nurse's station. His face was whiter than usual.

She slowed her legs as she went toward him. When Ethan saw her, he held out his arms. Instinctively, she went into them. "Is he alive?" She mumbled into his suit jacket.

Ethan held her back from him and shook St. John's hand. "He took a turn for the worse last night. I was with him when it happened. It had nothing to do with the Company or anyone else."

Caitlin darted through the nurses' station as a faster way to get to Hawke's room. The sliding glass door was already opened when she got there. A nurse was feeding something into the IV tube. When Caitlin cleared her throat, the nurse turned. "He took a turn for the worse last night," She repeated Ethan's words. "His blood pressure bottomed out. We thought we lost him. Then he just came back. His blood pressure is still low, but climbing. He's been calling for you."

Caitlin nodded. The nurse left and Caitlin took her place beside his bed. She leaned down and with a voice only he could hear whispered, "Thank you for listening to me."

"You . . . ordered me . . . nicely." He said in a crackly voice. "Gone?"

Caitlin pulled up a chair and ran her hands through his hair. His face may have been pale, but his eyes were still crystal blue. "I had something I needed to do. Are you up for company?"

He couldn't move his head to nod, but he smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while." She kissed his forehead and walked out. St. John was standing around the corner. He had washed his face and hands and had found a clean shirt somewhere. "He's ready for you," She said and walked past him to Ethan.

St. John opened the sliding glass door and entered the room. A brief moment later, a joyful cry was heard coming from the room. Caitlin leaned into Ethan. "He's whole again," She said.


	9. Chapter 9

Stories in the series (in order):

The Lady for a Lady

No Easy Way

Sleeping Beauties

An Act of Betrayal

The Devil You Know

Demons

The Riddle of the Night

Don't Box Me In

Caitlin was abruptly shaken awake. Her first thought was that something happened to Hawke. She sat straight up in the bed.

"Hawke?"

Jason shook his head. "Hawke's still with us, but we have a problem. Your friend Ethan has men all over the hospital. Two of them spotted some suspicious looking suits. It's time we get your husband and leave."

Caitlin was already getting out of the cot. She couldn't remember falling asleep; never mind getting to the doctor's lounge.

"St. John's getting Hawke signed out of the hospital." Jason said as they exited the doctor's lounge and headed down the hall to Hawke's room. "He's in a lot of pain, but it can't be helped. Do you know where we can take him?"

"Yeah. You left Airwolf?"

"I left her in good hands. Let's go."

When Cait turned the corner, her eyes found Hawke immediately. He was whiter than the hospital sheet where he had been sleeping and sweating.

"They gave him a pain killer before we got him out of bed." St. John answered the question she was getting ready to ask. "We've got to go, Caitlin."

St. John pushed Hawke's wheelchair out in front while Caitlin and Jason followed behind. The trip to the roof was quiet. When the elevator doors opened, Caitlin noticed two of Ethan's men standing near Airwolf.

With St. John on one side and Jason on the other, they lifted Hawke out of the wheelchair. Caitlin cringed at the moans that slipped from her husband's mouth. Once they had Hawke strapped in, St. John kicked the wheelchair away from the landing pad and got into Airwolf from the other side.

Caitlin made sure everyone was safely strapped in and the landing pad was clear before she took off.

Hawke's face was ashen and his lips blood red. Caitlin took his hand in hers and fingered the wedding ring she had placed on his finger only a few weeks earlier.

* * *

It had been hours since they landed at the cabin and got Hawke settled. It was a painstakingly difficult fifteen minutes getting Hawke out of Airwolf and into the cabin without further hurting him.

Caitlin could see the worry lines and pained look on St. John's face every time Hawke let out a moan. She wondered if her face looked the same way.

After getting Hawke settled into their room upstairs, all three went downstairs and Jason started a fire.

"Now what happens?" He asked as he flipped logs to get the fire roaring.

Caitlin had slipped her shoes off and seated herself on the couch. "We wait. Where's St. John."

"On the porch."

Caitlin left Jason and went out on the porch. With the passing hours came a warming and Caitlin found herself shedding her sweater and tying it around her waist. St. John was standing at the end of the dock staring out at the water.

Caitlin hesitated on the steps. From the back he looked so much like her husband and yet in the way St. John held himself she could tell there was weariness, grief, and something she couldn't place.

Very quietly, Caitlin walked to the end of the dock and joined St. John in looking out at the water.

"Whatever you've been doing all these years whether for yourself or for the government, doesn't matter anymore," Caitlin said while staring out at the water. "If you feel like you need forgiveness, your brother forgave you the moment you walked into his hospital room. Your brother needs you now more than ever, St. John. Don't let him down." Caitlin walked back to the cabin.

St. John showed up later that afternoon at the cabin. Neither of them knew where he had taken off to or what he had been doing in those hours he was gone. Caitlin had made them some soup and fed Tet. Hawke had declined anything to eat and was napping so Caitlin had carried her soup down to eat with Jason. They were in quiet conversation about Hawke's art work when St. John walked in.

He walked past both of them without a word and climbed the stairs to the master bedroom where Hawke laid.

Caitlin stared up at the closed bedroom door for only a few moments before returning to her conversation with Jason.


	10. Chapter 10

Stories in the series (in order):

The Lady for a Lady

No Easy Way

Sleeping Beauties

An Act of Betrayal

The Devil You Know

Demons

The Riddle of the Night

Don't Box Me In

After dinner Caitlin had taken some paperwork and a book up to the bedroom to stay with Hawke while he slept. Jason and St. John were going to camp out in the living room just in case she needed them. Tet decided to stay with her in the bedroom.

She never realized how tedious paperwork was until tonight. There were bills to pay, correspondence to keep up with, and Santini Air business to handle. She would have gladly taken it all on with a smile if Dominic was still alive and Hawke wasn't suffering with every breath he breathed.

The paperwork took her long into the night to finish. Santini Air no longer belonged to Dominic. A will would name the new owner, but Caitlin didn't have the courage or the strength to find out where it was or open it when she found it. She still hadn't taken care of Dominic's remains.

_Hawke, what are you doing?" Caitlin asked as Hawke walked her down the Las Vegas strip. Tourists crowded around them making their way back and forth, but Hawke's hold on her hand made her feel comfortable and safe around them._

_"You said you trusted me." He said over the sound of raised voices and strip noises._

_"I did three hours ago. Where are you taking me?" Caitlin asked just as they stopped._

_He turned to face her. "Here." Behind a metal fence, fountains of water danced in the air. Hawke bent down on one knee and pulled a black box from his shirt pocket. He opened it to let her see a small oval cut diamond with two small garnet stones setting on opposite sides. _

_Suddenly, all the air rushed out of Caitlin's lungs and her body went numb. _

_"Caitlin O'Shaughnessy, would you marry me right here, right now?" Hawke asked. Caitlin said nothing, because the air hadn't rushed back into her lungs yet. "Cait," Hawke frowned. "This is where you answer the question."_

_Caitlin fixated on Hawke's eyes and the air slowly flooded her lungs. "I will," She said as soon as she could breathe again._

_Hawke grabbed her up in his arms and swung her around to a few claps from passer-bys and viewing tourists._

_Less than an hour later, they were standing in a white wedding chapel reciting vowels and pledging their lives, hopes, and dreams to the other. _

"Cait," Her name on Hawke's lips sounded in her head. "Cait," Her name came again. Caitlin was relaxed in the thought that it was still a dream until she realized she wasn't dreaming anymore and Hawke was staring at her from their bed.

She dropped the book in her lap to sit next to him. "Are you hurting?" She asked.

"Not anymore." He gave her a smile reminiscent of past Stringfellow Hawke smiles. She gently ruffled his hair with her fingers. "Are you hungry?"

"Cait?" He said her name more forcefully this time and it made her stop what she was doing. "I need you to listen to me."

She withdrew her hand from his hair and listened. "I need you to understand what's going to happen." He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to make it much longer."


	11. Chapter 11

Stories in the series (in order):

The Lady for a Lady

No Easy Way

Sleeping Beauties

An Act of Betrayal

The Devil You Know

Demons

The Riddle of the Night

Don't Box Me In

Caitlin wished she was deaf at that exact moment. Hawke had just told her he was going to die. She knew in her heart it could happen, but for him to tell her was another thing completely. What did he expect her to say to that pronouncement?

"Caitlin, I need you here with me." Hawke said. His voice was weak, but it held strength to it that Caitlin had heard many times before the accident. "We need to talk about what happens to everything after I die."

Caitlin collapsed on his chest, being careful not to cause him more pain. "I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about us; I want to talk about the present."

Hawke's hands had covered her head when she laid on his chest and now they were pushing her head up so they could look at each other. "I love you, Caitlin, and I'm sorry that I'm leaving you with all of this." His eyes watered. "I wanted to be your husband so badly." The tears in his eyes spilled over.

"Hawke," Caitlin kissed the tears away and then wiped her own tears from her face with the back of her hand. "Okay," She said, trying to clear her throat. "What do you need me to do?"

Caitlin listened to all of Hawke's instructions and held his hand the entire time. She held his hand tighter when he had to stop for the pain and kissed his face when his voice wavered. When Hawke's instructions were made clear, Caitlin left him and ran downstairs.

St. John was standing up to stretch when she bound down the stairs. "Hawke's awake and he's asking for you." Before he could take another step, Caitlin took his hand in her hand. "It's time, St. John."

He nodded and headed upstairs. When she heard the bedroom door close, Caitlin roused Jason from his sleep. "What's wrong?" He asked before yawning.

"Hawke's not going to be here long," She said, keeping her voice steady. "I want to do something for him to help him when he goes."

Jason sat up in the chair. "What do you need me to do?"

Caitlin was pacing the floor when St. John returned twenty minutes later. Caitlin could tell he had been crying, but kept it to herself. Hawke was her main priority right now.

"Did Locke leave?" St. John asked as he grabbed himself a drink.

"He's getting Airwolf ready to fly. St. John, I want to take Hawke on one more flight. I don't want him to be in bed staring at the ceiling when he dies. I want him to be in the air watching the sun come up and I want you there with us when he does."

"Caitlin," St. John paused and took a breath. "I'll get Hawke ready to fly. Have Locke come upstairs when he gets back."

Jason returned ten minutes later with word that Airwolf was ready for Hawke's last flight. He had to move her to another clearing so they could get Hawke to her easier than it was before. Time wasn't on their side. Caitlin sent Jason upstairs to help St. John and she headed outside so she wouldn't be able to hear the sound of Hawke's pain as they moved him.

Jason came to get her when they had Hawke ready and gave her new directions to Airwolf's location. It took her twenty-five minutes to get to Airwolf from the cabin. Caitlin readied the lady for Hawke's last flight by cleaning her up and warming the inside of the cockpit.

When she saw the guys coming down the path, her heart stopped. St. John and Jason had made a pallet for him; a much easier way to travel than how they brought him to the cabin.

Caitlin slid out of Airwolf and went around to the other side. St. John got into the open side while Jason and Caitlin helped Hawke sit up and climb into Airwolf. Once the doors were sealed, Caitlin turned to Jason.

"Thank you, Jason, for everything you've done."

He gave her hand a pat. "I'll be here when you get back." Jason stood back as Airwolf lifted off.

Caitlin flew in Hawke's regular seat while St. John sat in back and Hawke had Caitlin's regular seat. They kept the helmet off of him so he could see everything. Caitlin flew around the area a few times until she got to a good place to watch the sunrise. She took Hawke's hand in hers.

"Hawke, look."

Hawke opened his eyes and the three of them watched the blood red sun come up. The sky turned an amazing shade of orange.

"I see it," Hawke told them. Caitlin squeezed his hand.

St. John grabbed his shoulder, "Have a safe journey, brother."

An eagle flew past them illuminated by the red and orange of the sunrise. Caitlin turned to say something to Hawke. His eyes were closed; his face peaceful.

Caitlin leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Fly safe, my love."

Caitlin and St. John hovered in the same spot for only a few moments longer before going back to the cabin. The job they had wanted to do was accomplished. Hawke had not died staring at a ceiling, but soaring with the eagles.


	12. Chapter 12

Stories in the series (in order):

The Lady for a Lady

No Easy Way

Sleeping Beauties

An Act of Betrayal

The Devil You Know

Demons

The Riddle of the Night

Don't Box Me In

The Fall of a Hawke—end of series

Caitlin boxed up the last of her stuff and set it on top of her suitcase. She sat down at the hangar desk and took a look around. Three days had passed since Hawke's death. This morning they had buried him alongside Dominic in a small funeral befitting the two pilots that were more like father and son then best friends.

St. John had made most of the arrangements including contacting Dominic's niece. Jason had seen that the Company kept its distance. They had gotten what they wanted even though neither St. John or Caitlin had evidence to prove it was them. Ethan had accompanied them to the funeral; St. John hadn't asked many questions about who Ethan was which Caitlin was glad about. Explaining Ethan was difficult; even to someone that had known him for years.

Now it was over. The reason she had come to San Diego was gone. Now it was the reason she was leaving.

"You don't have to go," St. John said, breaking through her thoughts.

Caitlin handed him the box of trinkets she had collected over the years and kept on the desk. "Yes, I do. Santini Air is just a name to me now; Airwolf is just a helicopter."

"Airwolf will never be just a helicopter." St. John corrected her.

Caitlin laughed for the first time in three days. "Okay, I take that back. She's yours now, St. John. Santini Air belongs to Jo and Airwolf belongs to you. The cabin is yours too, if you want it."

"It will remain our family's cabin," St. John said, reminding her she was still part of the family.

They walked out into the sunshine together. The scorch mark on the tarmac impressed itself on Caitlin; still hot and foreboding. It reminded her that she would never forget the explosion.

"I have to leave, St. John. I'm sad and I'm exhausted. I need to get away from here."

Tet came sauntering up to her. Jason followed along with a ball in his hand. "He's not much for catch, is he?"

St. John and Caitlin laughed. A white limousine pulled up in front of the hanger. A man got out and opened the door for Caitlin.

Jason whistled. "Now, that's what I call service." He took the bag from Caitlin and slid it inside the limousine. Then he took the box and placed it on the seat.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Hawke." He kissed Caitlin's hand. "Have a safe life."

"It was nice meeting you to, Mr. Locke. You do the same." Jason walked off leaving them alone.

St. John leaned on the car door. "If you ever need anything, no matter how small, call me. With Airwolf, I can be anywhere you are in a matter of hours."

"I know." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, St. John. Remember Hawke's watching." She whistled for Tet. "In the car." Tet obeyed and moved right next to the box of trinkets.

Caitlin gave St. John one more smile and got into the limo. She rolled down the window and waved as the limo pulled out.

When they were on the main road, Caitlin rolled up the window and laid her head back against the seat. "We're going to be fine," She told herself. "_We're_ going to be just fine."

THE END

THANK YOU!!!!!!!! For reading the stories and commenting on them for the past year.


End file.
